


Elements of Harmony

by Starlight_array



Category: My Little Pony Tales, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_array/pseuds/Starlight_array
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Twilight it is time to tell you the history of the Elements of Harmony and how they were forged." Celestia starts "I wish this will aid you in understanding the elements better and to not underestimate the power they hold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements of Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Big head cannon. Lot of head cannon. Head cannon.  
> Story time begin!  
> First head cannon, bear with me. :)

"Twilight, I just got a letter from Celestia." Spike says while walking over to her.

Twilight takes the note and begins to read.  
"My faithful student Twilight Sparkle. I think it is time that you learn the history of the Elements of Harmony and how they were forged. I wish for you and your friends to come to Canterlot, so my sister and I can revile this history to you. We await for your arrival.

Celestia.

Twilight drops the scroll on a table with a confused look on her face and beings to pace.  
"History and forging of the Elements of Harmony? I didn't know there was anything like that. I didn't even know they were forged, I thought they were always just there."

"I didn't either Twilight."

Twilight looks over at spike and says  
"Well anyway that doesn't matter now. We need to get everypony and head to Canterlot. 

Twilight and Spike gather up a few things and head out to get everypony. After much time and a few questions, everypony is now on the train and ready to go. All of them looking a bit confused. 

"The history of the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash ask.

"I never knew they were forged." Replied AppleJack.

"Neither did I." Twilight responds.

With that the train takes off to Canterlot.


End file.
